You Will Never Be Forgotten
by o0Dreamer0o
Summary: DracoHermione. After the war... Its a songfic, read, review, and enjoy :D


**A/N: This is a FF I wrote while listening to 'You Will Never Be Forgotten' By Jessica Andrews. Tell me what you think. I dont own Harry Potter Characters or the song**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**Other: It has my ideas (and hopes) incorporated into the story. The relationship between Hermione and Severus is like a father/daughter one. He's her mentor in a way since the lose was as big to her as to him.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll always see your face  
The corner of your smile  
And all the little things that no one will ever know  
Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away  
Goodbye is just a word that I will never say**

Hermione couldn't help but smile through her tears as she stared at her pale hands. A smirking face was the reason for her grin despite her heartbreak, no one had ever thought the two would get together but then again no one thought Snape could have planned Dumbledore's death with the old headmasters help. But it happened and she and Draco fell in love. "I can't say goodbye, Severus I can't!" The brunette whispered to her friend.

**You will never be forgotten  
A million days could pass us by  
But what is time but just a dream  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
You're more than a memory  
Oh you will never be forgotten**

"You don't have to Hermione," The ex-potions professor told her in a comforting way. "I still feel him here, next to me." The graduated Gryffindor mumbled. "He's never going to be forgotten by me." The bushy haired 18 year old mumbled. "He wont be just a memory to any of us." Snape comforted the girl.

**  
I can't hold your hand  
Or look into your eyes  
And when I talk to you  
It just echoes in my mind  
But If hearts are made of dust  
And if we fell from the stars  
I look up tonight and know just where you are  
**

Draco had been dead a week now and Hermione still caught herself talking to him as if he were still alive. "I can't stand that I'll never hold his hand or talk to him." Hermione sobbed, her face in her hands. "You can still talk to him, and after all he isn't that far away now is he?" Severus mentioned. Hermione nodded and looked up to the stars, 'He's up there, watching over us. I can feel it!' She thought to herself in a determined way.

**  
You will never be forgotten  
A million days could pass us by  
But what is time but just a dream  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
You're more than a memory  
Oh you will never be forgotten  
**

In the end Draco had been good, he didn't have the heart of a killer after all. The day before the Final Battle, Draco and Hermione made a promise to each other- No matter what happens in the Battle they will still be with the other. Draco died protecting Hermione in the end, killed by his own father. Severus, Draco's godfather, took the blow as hard as Hermione did and the two bonded. And as shocking as it may be Severus took an almost killing blow for Harry.

**  
And the world just keeps on going  
It has no way of knowing  
That you're gone  
**

"How is it, that despite the loss of Draco, everyone's still living normally? Why is no one else morning his death?" She begged. Severus knew the answers, he didn't say them for they would crush the young girl's frail heart more then is.

**  
You will never be forgotten  
A million days could pass us by  
But what is time but just a dream  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
You're more than a memory  
Oh you will never be forgotten**

"Lets go back to the castle m'dear." Snape said, all who fought in the final battle were working to restore Hogwarts to its grand condition and Hermione and Snape lived there. "Okay, you go on, I need to say something to Draco…" Snape left Hermione standing in the rain, squatting next to the grave and read the emerald green words engraved in a black onyx dragon marker:

_In loving memory of_

_Draco Malfoy_

_A Friend,_

_Love,_

_Godson,_

_And Fighter._

_'You will never be forgotten'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So... What do you think?


End file.
